<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to be, i suppose by FeliciaAmelloides</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219248">to be, i suppose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides'>FeliciaAmelloides</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>forever [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Biblical Allusions (Abrahamic Religions), Choices, Drabble, Gen, Heaven, Immortality, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates are individuals whose souls have been split in half by an unknown force. Each individual possesses half of their own soul and half of the other's soul. The halves will yearn for their missing piece, causing the afflicted individuals to unconsciously search for one another until one of two conditions is met. </p><p>The first: Confirmation. </p><p>The second: Death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>forever [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886326</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to be, i suppose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one's a bit more cryptic than some of the other ones in the series (as I wanted to delve more into the worldbuilding side of things) so there's a bit of exposition, sorry about that!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Living humans are incapable of existing in the heavenly realm. Their bodies simply fall through the realm barrier and are cast into the earthly realm below. Therefore, if one wanted to permanently leave the heavenly realm, they would need to acquire a living human soul. </p><p>As his body plummeted through the realm barrier, he was thrust into a dream.</p><p>"What's happening?"</p><p>"I don't know! You're not supposed to be here."</p><p>"I know that. Tell me what's going on."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Now, Michael!"</p><p>"Okay. I... wanted a human soul. I didn't know the spell worked that way! I thought it would turn me human, but... If you're here then there's only one thing it could've done."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"It gave me your soul." </p><p>"Then-"</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."</p><p>"Michael!"</p><p>The space around them was crumbling away. Everything was shaking so much they could barely stand. And worse, a sort of shadow had begun to form between them, steadily growing darker with every passing second</p><p>"Your human body won't be able to withstand an angelic soul. You're- oh God, you're going to die! I didnt know... I swear if I'd known I never would have done it..."</p><p>"What if... Fuck- isn't there anything we can do?"</p><p>"We could- no, it wouldn't work-"</p><p>"Tell me."</p><p>"If we Confirmed before my soul destroys your body, maybe- maybe it would fix things."</p><p>"Maybe?"</p><p>"Something like this has never been done before. I can't promise you it'll work."</p><p>"But if we Confirmed, I would become immortal, right?" </p><p>"Yes. Fates entwined for eternity and all that."</p><p>"Then it's either die now or don't die ever?"</p><p>"Yes. Is that... going to be a problem?"</p><p>"I-"</p><p>The shadow had almost completely separated them. They could hardly make out one another's faces beyond the murky blackness.</p><p>"There isn't any time! I'm sorry but you have to decide."</p><p>"Then... do it. I can't die yet."</p><p>There was no more time for words. The darkness had consumed them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made a Spotify playlist for this series! It may give you a bit of an idea about the central themes and characters. </p><p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2UTUTBKQUaI8yRIO1DrnIA?si=_gIRD3nDQfaXtf5BvjBkHQ</p><p>I know this one didn't make much sense but I couldn't find a way to explain it without ruining the flow. I'll likely go into this in more depth in future drabbles, but essentially soulmates are connected to one another through dreams (as in they can communicate through their dreams if both are asleep/unconscious at the same time). </p><p>Oh, and Confirmation is basically an agreement between two soulmates. It can take many forms: a simple handshake, a confession of love or even a fist fight (soulmates aren't always romantic in this world). I will go into its significance in future drabbles.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>